Max Stewart (GodzillaVerse)
Max "Zachary" Stewart (also known as Monster Kid '''and '''The Monster Kid of Diamond City) is a young 10 year-old boy with the ability to transform into kaiju and a major character in the GodzillaVerse animated shows. He is the main protagonist of Monster Kid and Monster Kid: Master of Monsters as well as the main protagonist of the prequel film, The Origin of Monster Kid. Personality Max is a boy who enjoys science and has an interest in kaiju. When Max was first got his powers, he was afraid that people would see him as a monster and he'd be endangering his family. However, he has gotten over his fear and decides to use his abilities to save innocent lives. Appearance Max is a very young Caucasian boy. He has brown hair, wears a purple shirt, green pants, and black shoes. Biography Early Life Max, along with Dennis were born in Diamond City to Mary Stewart and Dr. Harold Stewart. At the age of 5, Max went camping in the woods with his parents, Dennis and Megan as they has an encounter with a giant black owl creature, but the creature did not attack the Stewart family, only stared at them and flew up in the skies, disappearing in the night. When Daisy was born, Max help her walk on her legs and saying her first word. Present Max got his powers after he was exposed to a chemical called the G-Energy Compound, which cause him to have the ability to transform into giant monsters. After defeating Arthur Allen and Dawgira, Max decide to use his Kaiju transformations to fight for the side of good and protect the city from evil supervillains and other giant monsters. Relationships Mary Stewart Mary is Max's mother and has raised him to be a good child. She was always been overprotected of Max since the day he was affected by the G-Energy Compound. Dr. Harold Stewart Dennis Stewart Megan Stewart Daisy Stewart Alina Deleon Jerry Deleon Dr. Ivan Stewart/Gold Vulture Andy White Zoey Wilson/Princess Blight Alex Burton Trixie Deleon Zero Zero is Max's archenemy and hates the young boy for interfering with his plans. Powers and Abilities *'Environmental Adaptation' - Max has the ability to survive and adapt to an environment. **'Forest Adaptation' - Max has the ability to adapt to forest conditions. **'Desert Adaptation' - Max has the power to adapt desert conditions. **'Aquatic Adaptation '- Max can adapt to underwater environments. *'Voice Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his own voice. **'Vocal Replication '- Max can mimic the voices of others or imitate any sound. *'Freeze Breath '- Max has the ability to emit a beam of freezing energy from his mouth. *'Mutagenic Blood' - Max's blood has mutagenic properties. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation '- Max has the ability to manipulate his own molecular structure. **'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Max has heal much faster than any human. *'One-Man Army '- Max has the ability to be as deadly as an vastly superior force. *'Semi-Immortality' - As a side effect due to exposure of the G-Energy Compound, Max cannot age. *'Fear Inducement '- Max has the power to evoke fear in others. *'Prehensile Tongue' - Max has the power to use his tongue to graps and manipulate objects. *'Enhanced Condition' - Due to the Mutagen G in his blood, Max has possess superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Strength' - Max possess strength beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Speed '- Max possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Intelligence '- Max posses an Intelligence that's beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Senses' - Max possess extremely accurate senses. ***'Enhanced Hearing' - Max can hear in amazing clarity. ***'Enhanced Vision' - Max possess an enhanced eyesight. ****'X-Ray Vision' - Max can see through solid objects or people. ****'Telescopic Vision' - Max can see distant objects in magnetifed fields. ****'Night Vision '- Max can see clearly in darkness. ****'Infrared Vision' - Max has the power to perceive heat signatures. ****'Freeze Vision' - Max can project beams of freezing energy from his eyes. **'Enhanced Agility' - Max possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Durability' - Max can sustain numerous blows from internaland external assaults. **'Enhanced Endurance '- Max can endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Balance '- Max has the power to achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Max's skin cannot be penetrated by nearby any weapon, making him immune to some damages. *'Body Manipulation' - Max can manipulate any aspect of his body. **'Natural Weaponry' - Max can morph his hands into weapons. ***'Pincer Claw' - Max can morph his hands into pincer claws. ****'Laser Beam Emission' - Max can emit beams of energy from his pincer claws. **'Immune System Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his entire immune system. ***'Antibody Manipulation' - Max has the power to create and enhance antibodies. ****'Antibody Generation' - Max has the power to create antibodies. *'Appendage Generation '- Max has the ability to generate extra body parts. **'Wing Manifestation' - Max has the power to develop wings. **'Tentacle Extension' - Max has the power to generate tentacles and tentacle-like appendage. ***'Tendril Generation' - Max can create tendrils with claws from his back. *'Super Spit' - Max posses the ability to spit out a sticky-like substance from his mouth. *'Wallcrawling' - Max has the power to climb on vertical and horizontal surfaces. *'Camouflage' - Max has the ability to blend to his surroundings like a chameleon. *'Enhanced Roar' - Max possess a powerful roar. **'Sound Wave Generation' - Max can generate powerful sound waves from his mouth. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - Max possess an extraordinary fast metabolism. *'Enhanced Eating' - Max has the power to eat massive quantities to food to no ill effect. *'Biomorphing' - Due to the effects of the Mutagen G, Max has the ability to transform into any living creature he's seen or made contact with. **'Giant Monster Physiology' ***Spore ***Spidavon ***Mega Dragonfly ***Electro King ***Mega Manta ***Tri-Snake ***Silverhead ***King Turtle ***Devil Squid ***Puffo ***Super Starfish ***Lizard Fish ***Vorgon ***Catapod ***Salavak ***Zamoeba ***Silrax ***Glaragon ***Super Dragon ***Armor Avian ***Monster Moth ***Taclytra ***Aquadragon ***Ultra Swordfish ***Abystor ***Moltrodon ***Britalak ***Ivopod ***Atavore ***Scorra ***Titanulon ***Dexagon ***Behemoth *'Contaminant Immunity' - Max has immune to various diseases, toxins, poisons, radiation, and vamprism. **'Disease Immunity '- **'Poison Immunity '- **'Radiation Immunity '- **'Vampirism Immunity '- *'Control Immunity '- Max is shown to be immune to some forms of mind control. *'Duplicate '- Max has the ability to split into exact copies of himself. *'Teleportation' - Max has the ability to teleport to any where on Earth. *'Creature Creation' - Due to exposure from some space rays, Max can create his own kaiju. **'Hive Mind '- Max shares a hive mind connection with the monsters he created. **'Genesis Creation' - Max can create monsters from his own body. ***'Spawning' - Max can biologically spawn eggs from his mouth that hatch into smaller creatures of different shapes. ****Dawron ****Pyrora ****Evaju ****Venolus ****Spectra ****Viciron ****Venonula Weaknesses *'High frequencies' - Max is vulnerable to high frequency sounds. *'Mortality' - Despite his kaiju morphing powers, Max can still get hurt or killed like most humans. *'Pollen' - Max is allergic to pollen. *'Sedative Gas' - Max can be knockout by any type of sedative knockout gas. *'Hyper Metabolism '- If Max burns up too much of his energy, Max's body is be too weak to move as he could collapse from exhaustion. Equipment *'Monster Kid Suit '- Max's costume is a suit made from titanium and golden alloy. Trivia *Max is named after an Australian racer with the same name. *Max is similar to Ben Tennyson from the popular Ben 10 franchise. *Max has an interest in birds, insects, fish and reptiles. *Max's favorite food is french fries. *Max's eye color is green. Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:Monster Kid characters Category:Monster Kid Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Kaiju abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Young characters Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Sons Category:Identical twins Category:Good characters Category:American people of English descent Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters characters Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Characters who can fly